El recuerdo más feliz
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Porque todo Patronus tiene su historia, esta es la de Pansy Parkinson.


¡Hola a todos!

Esta historia participa en el Reto temático de Noviembre "¡Expecto Patronum!" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

Disclaimer: Todo el potterverso es de JK, yo solo juego con los personajes.

Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>El recuerdo más feliz<strong>

La pequeña Pansy Parkinson jugaba en los jardines de su casa con un invitado muy especial, Theodore Nott, el hijo de uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. El chico, a decir verdad, no era muy carismático, y se limitaba a seguirla corriendo entre las flores o subiendo a los árboles más bajos, mientras los adultos se concentraban en los negocios dentro de la casa.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe algo espectacular? — Le dijo Pansy, con la cabeza agachada mientras jugaba con las flores de su falda rosa.

—Sí, supongo— Le contestó Theo sin entusiasmo, pero Pansy le sonrió igualmente.

Pansy corrió al fondo del jardín, seguida muy de cerca por Theo, hasta que llegaron a una gran cortina de plantas verde brillante, casi artificial, que colgaba mágicamente en el aire, resguardando un escondite de forma redonda. La niña entró, haciendo a un lado las plantas, revelándole a Theo una mesita de té de madera blanca, y un gabinete pequeño donde estaban todos los accesorios necesarios.

Emocionada, sacó sus las tacitas más bonitas de su colección y su tetera favorita, y las puso en el centro de la mesa.

—Señor Nott ¿Le puedo ofrecer una taza de té?— Le dijo Pansy con toda la buena educación que su madre le había enseñado.

—¿Tienes té de verdad?— Preguntó Theo intrigado, mientras se sentaba en la sillita más próxima.

—Por supuesto— Le mintió la niña — Aquí tiene.

—Pero esto no tiene té…

—Usa tu imaginación — Le advirtió Pansy —¿Puedo tentarlo con una galletita de canela?— le preguntó dulcificando su voz.

—No tienes galletas— le dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos, totalmente indignado.

—¡Theodore! Eso no es divertido.

—Tienes toda la razón, mejor me voy, aquí solo hay estúpidas tazas vacías y mosquitos asesinos— Le gritó con despecho, matando a uno de los insectos en el aire.

Theo dio media vuelta dejando a Pansy sola y enojada, no sin antes jalar de más la cortina de plantas y tirarla por completo, desprotegiendo el escondite y arruinando el lugar favorito de Pansy.

No fue hasta que la débil luz del atardecer bañaba el jardín, que Patrick Parkinson encontró a su hija, con los ojos llenos de desolación y lágrimas, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa?— Le dijo Patrick, tomando a su hija de seis años en brazos.

— Theodore … arruinó mi lugar secreto — Le dijo ella entre sollozos.

—Esto tiene arreglo, mira— le dijo mientras sacaba su varita — _Reparo_ – Pansy observó como la cortina de plantas volvía a su lugar original, ocultándolos del resto del mundo.

Pero Pansy aún no paraba de llorar, así que Patrick pensó en algo que pudiera alegrar el corazón de su hija. Bajó su varita y apuntó a unas flores silvestres que crecían en el pasto, y estas se elevaron en el aire, danzando con el viento. Pansy estaba hipnotizada, viendo las flores blancas flotando alrededor de ella, cuando algo inesperadamente mágico sucedió. Las flores fueron cerrando sus pétalos hasta parecer un botón, y cuando se volvieron a abrir, cada una de ellas reveló a una pequeña y bella mariposa.

Pansy dejó de llorar inmediatamente, anonadada con las mariposas que su papá había creado para ella. Patrick la bajó al pasto, y ella corrió y saltó tratando de atraparlas hasta que el sol del día desapareció del cielo.

* * *

><p>Ese era el recuerdo más feliz que tenía, y su preferido para convocar su patronus. Patrick Parkinson había fallecido años atrás, pero a Pansy le dolía su perdida igual que el primer día. El tiempo no había curado sus heridas esta vez.<p>

Era el aniversario de su muerte, y ahora Pansy iba acompañada por su esposo y sus mellizos al cementerio. Se detuvo delante de una lápida de granito negro, donde se leía el nombre de su padre en letras doradas.

—_Expeto Patronum_ — Convocó en voz baja pero firme, haciendo que las mariposas de luz azul rodearan e iluminaran la tumba de su padre — Te extraño, papá — Susurró.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte se levantó, y tomando la mano de Blaise, se alejó del cementerio, mientras sus hijos la llenaban de elogios por las lindas mariposas que sacaba de su varita, robándole una sonrisa a sus labios.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p>

Gracias por leer.


End file.
